Environmental oncogenic exposures are increasing in incidence yet little work has been done evaluating psychological issues pertaining to being at increased risk for cancer. Two of the most pervasive carcinogens in our environment are cigarette smoke and asbestors, both of which have been singularly related to specific tumors and sites. This application proposes the continuation and completion of a psychological study of: 1 - 150 men who have been employed in asbestos work for at least the past 20 years placing them at increased risk of developing neoplastic diseases, primarily mesothelioma and bronchogenic carcinoma; 2 - a comparison group of 150 postal workers without known oncogenic exposure who are comparable in age, race, and socioeconomic level to the asbestos-exposed group; 3 - 50 patients with a biopsy proven diagnosis of diffuse malignant pleural or peritoneal mesothelioma. This application also proposes the psychological study of 150 roofers who are increased cancer risk due to exposure to benzpyrene. This study has 3 objectives: 1 - the continuation and completion of the documentation of the psychological adaptation of men at cancer risk to disclosure of asbestos exposure; 2 - to continue and complete the psychological assessment of the subset of the group at risk who by virtue of continuing to smoke cigarettes escalate their cancer risk; 3 - the application of this paradigm and these procedures to another group of oncogenically exposed individuals. The psychological assessment is based on a specially devised interview, a standardized structured interview, clinical ratings, and stadardized self-report instruments. It focuses on knowledge of risk information, cognitive and behavioral adaptations, present and past psychological functioning, attitudes, health locus of control, personality variables, and stressful events. It is anticipated that results will be generalizable to other oncogenic exposures and will assist in better understanding the psychosocial management of oncogenically exposed individuals.